


Reasons

by judas_river



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/pseuds/judas_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio has his reasons for fighting Simpson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised cimmerianwillow and borntohang on LJ some Horatio/Archie, but every time I started working on it, horrible dark gloomy plot bunnies would attack me. This is one of them. It was supposed to be finished a week ago, but I had a lot of difficulty with the wording in a couple places. Anyway, it's an AU take on the snow duel with Simpson.
> 
> Originally written on September 11, 2004. Kudos and feedback are welcome, including contructive criticism.

Horatio stared at Simpson across the snow.

He had come so far to get here.

Once, it would have been for himself, to end his misery one way or the other.

Now it was for another. His friend. His lover. His reason to live.

He smiled bitterly. Also the reason he might well be dead in a few moments.

But he would not be the only one.

He waited for the words to take his place, then raised his pistol.

A reason to live. A reason to die. A reason to kill.


End file.
